


Spring Day

by minhyukd



Series: Blossoming Day: Where Love Blooms [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I don't know how korean schools work except in dramas, Light Angst, M/M, Song fic, also there's made up characters, i made up minhyuk's brother's name because i don't know it nor can i find it, kinda a prequel, little bit of bully as y'all know, same story but different pov, school au, sequel but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukd/pseuds/minhyukd
Summary: Minhyuk lived in a dark, dull life. He did things he was told to do for the sake of someone precious. Things soon took a 360 when he met a tall, brunette boy under the cherry blossoms.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all. Here's the sequel that no one asked for but I'm writing it anyway.

It was winter of Minhyuk's first year in high school. He was walking to the middle school to pick up his little brother, Minyoung. He did this everyday. Minhyuk found myself the big brother that was always there for his brother; he protected him. Those years of taekwondo weren't for nothing!

Minhyuk arrived at the school like he normally did, earbuds in and everything, but something felt different. Maybe Minyoung was running behind or something. Minhyuk waited by the gate for a couple minutes, but he had a bad feeling sitting in my stomach. He decided that when the next student passes by he'll ask them about Minyoung. 

A girl and her friend who looked like they were in the same grade as Minyoung passed by and he quickly stopped them. 

"Excuse me, do you know Park Minyoung? I'm waiting for him and he's normally out by now; is he still in the classroom?" he asked the two girls. 

They both blushed. "No, he wasn't in the classroom." one girl replied.  
"He's probably with Jinhoon."

"Yeah, I saw them leave the classroom together."

"Thanks." Minhyuk thanked and walked away. 

"Oh my god he was so cute." he heard one of the girls say. 

"He must've been in his last year in high school; he totally looked like it!" Minhyuk has heard that statement many times. He didn’t really like being told that he looks mature for his age.  
When Minhyuk got inside the school, he asked the students if they’ve seen Minyoung or Jinhoon. He was soon led to the gym supply closet where he heard laughter. He opened the door and saw a group of boys who slowly stopped laughing and his brother who was sitting on the floor, swaying back and forth while being soaking wet. 

“Who are you?” one of them asked. 

Minhyuk ignored the question and went over to help his brother. He grabbed his arm and put it around him, carrying him. 

“Where do you think you’re going? You’re not thinking of telling on us are you?” the same guy asked. 

“Hey, Jinhoon, he’s a high schooler, don’t be talking so informally.” one of his friends told him. 

“Hah, you think I care?” he blocked the door. 

“Move.” Minhyuk commanded quietly. 

He didn’t move. 

Minhyuk put Minyoung on his back and pushed past him and got out of the closet. 

“Hey! Who are you? You go to the same school as my brother, so who are you!” 

Minhyuk ignored him and left campus. 

When the brothers got home, he told his mother about what happened and what to do about Minyoung. 

“He’s.. drunk.” she said as she studied him as Minhyuk laid him down in bed. 

“I’m going to ask him about what happened when he wakes up. How can we get him to wake up?” Minhyuk asked. 

“He’s going to have to sleep it off, but he’s going to have a hangover, so don’t be too harsh on him. I know you’re upset, but try and stay calm. I’ll call the school on Monday.” she explained. 

“No,” Minhyuk looked at her. “Don’t worry about calling the school. I’ll figure who that kid is and I’ll deal with him myself.” 

Their mother grew a look of concern. “Okay..” 

 

The next day, Minhyuk had taekwondo practice early in the morning. When he got there he changed and played on his phone for a little bit. 

“Hey, you’re Park Minhyuk right? Do you have a brother named Park Minyoung?” some guy in his class asked. 

Minhyuk nodded. 

“Look, I need to talk to you. It seems you walked in on my brother and your brother during some personal business. Now, how about we forget about that, hm?” 

“Who are you?” Minhyuk asked. 

“Lee Junghoon.” 

Minhyuk stood up. “Well, Lee Junghoon, your brother is bullying mine and I won’t accept that.” 

After he said that, they were called to start practice. 

“We’ll talk about this later.” Junghoon said as they walked to the mats. 

 

After practice, they stood in an alley but Junghoon’s friends joined them. 

“How about we make a deal.” Junghoon began. “If you want to stop the bully, how about you do some errands for us. But if you tell someone, it’s all over.” 

“If your brother will leave mine alone, then, yes I will.” Minhyuk looked at the others and then at Junghoon, determined. 

The errands were simple like grabbing things or buy food for them. Soon, they weren’t so simple. Minhyuk was up doing homework for seven people not including himself. Then he had to skip classes, eventually whole days. 

“Minhyuk, care to explain why the school keeps on calling me about you skipping?” his mother asked him as he sat at his desk doing homework.. 

He didn’t reply. Minhyuk thought about quitting multiple times but he remembers his brother’s reaction when he told Minyoung about the end of the bullying.  
“Thank you, Minhyuk!” Minyoung hugged his older brother tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

Minhyuk held him tightly back, happy for his brother but sad about the things he has to do. 

Fast forward to the next year during spring break, Minhyuk was walking down the street, tired. Junghoon had him do a task he wasn’t super proud of, buying a lottery ticket.  
Unfortunately, it worked; the employee thought he was an adult and let him buy it. It wasn’t his proudest moment. Next they’ll have him buy alcohol or something.

He was walking down the street when he heard a nice soft voice singing. He looked and saw what looked like a cherry blossom viewing party. He kind of wanted to watch the performances. He went over and sat in the back and watched. 

Soon performances were over and people were mingling. He turned around and looked at the trees behind him. 

“Aren’t they really pretty?” the same guy he saw singing approached him. 

He nodded and continuing looking. 

“Are you uhhh.. By yourself?” 

“Yeah, I was going for a walk when I saw the party.” 

“Do you normally join random parties?” the guy joked, giggling. 

“Not really.” he chuckled. 

Minhyuk found out they go to the same school, but Minhyuk’s older than him. He was class president while Minhyuk was a troublemaker. 

The stranger invited him to sit with him and his friends. Minhyuk didn’t know why he agreed. It was obvious they didn’t know him. He was a troublemaker now and not a good influence for someone who seemed so innocent. 

They walked over and the stranger known as Sanha was teased for not asking Minhyuk his name.

“My name is Minhyuk.” he laughed. He liked Sanha’s friends, they were fun and bubbly like Sanha. He has never had friends that were like them. 

At that moment, Minhyuk wouldn’t have known that he would become so close to Sanha. He knew something was going to happen, but once Sanha found out about what he has done, he’d disappear from his life forever. 

At the end of the day, he wasn’t expecting himself to have a new number in his phone or someone to go to the arcade with that wasn’t his brother. He was happy and wanted to stay with him forever.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I copied and pasted a lot from the original chapter; what are you going to do??
> 
> Also I haven't proofread but Google Docs new editing thing should be on my side... hopefully..
> 
> I was a little worried that this was going to be longer than the og but it wasn't..... by 1,000 words..

Minhyuk spent his morning exactly how he wanted to (hope you can read sarcasm). He sat in the teachers’ office with a teacher interrogated him for something Junghoon made him do. He stayed quiet like he normally did, which causes the teacher is give up and let him go back to class. But today, the teacher was surprisingly stubborn. 

“Minhyuk, there must be a reason for you to act like this. I know your mother isn’t happy with how you’re behaving. She said that you have a good relationship with her and your brother and you talk to your father frequently. What’s going on? Are you getting bullied?” 

Are teachers really that dumb? They can’t see bullying when it happens?

“No, nothing’s going on.” 

“Then why are you doing these things? It’s been going on since last year. Your grades were so good during the first half of the year. Is it your friends? I noticed you hang out with Lee Junghoon. Is he forcing you to do things?” 

Minhyuk couldn’t let the truth get out, he couldn’t do that to his brother. 

“If you want to know what happened, call Yoon Sanha down.” 

“Yoon Sanha? What’s he got to do with this?”

Minhyuk stayed quiet again. The teacher sighed before telling someone to give a message to Yoon Sanha of class 1-B to come down after class. 

 

He hated to use Sanha like he did, but he couldn’t stay in that room any longer than he did. He ran out when Sanha walked near him and the teacher. He ran up to the roof, a place that’s blocked off to everyone. In some animes he watches, students go up there, but that’s in Japan, he lives in South Korea. At least he knew he would be alone. 

As he ran down the hallway, he saw Sanha chase after him before he ran up the stairs to the roof. He didn’t expect Sanha to follow him up those stairs. Sanha was vice president of his class; he can’t go making foolish decisions. 

“Are you okay?” Minhyuk was startled. He didn’t know why. Maybe it was because the silence was too long.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” It was almost the truth. He was okay but he was tired of Junghoon and wanted him to leave him and his brother, Minyoung, alone for the rest of their lives. He could freely hang out with Sanha and make other friends without being scared of what Junghoon would do to them. 

Sanha continued to pry. “You sure? You seem upset..”

“Yeah.. it’s.. Nothing.” Minhyuk wanted to tell him of what was happening so bad. He wanted to tell Sanha everything from start to now, but he was worried something would happen to him or Sanha if so. He wouldn’t forgive himself if something happened to him. 

“I know this isn’t my business, but why were you in the teachers’ office?” Sanha bit his lip. 

“Something my.. Friend did.” Calling Junghoon his friend felt like swallowing a horse pill.

“What happened?”

Minhyuk heard the door to the roof open and he knew it was over. He expected it to be a teacher, but he wasn’t relieved when he saw that it was Junghoon and his gang. 

“See you later, Sanha.” Minhyuk helped Sanha up and led him back into the building. 

“Who was that?” Junghoon asked. 

“No one.” 

Minhyuk didn’t realize how much he hated Junghoon until that moment. He threatened Minhyuk, and it took everything Minhyuk had not to punch him hard in the face. 

“Personally, I think your little friend is going to drop you once he finds out what you’ve done, but that’s just me.” Junghoon whispered in his ear. 

Minhyuk was about to respond back but they all heard a crash coming from inside the school. Junghoon stepped away from him with a smirk on his face; he knew what the crash came from. Well, not what, who. 

 

Sanha found Minhyuk after school and asked the hang out with him. Minhyuk was a little hesitant, but he realized that this will be the last time they spend time together. It hurt him to think that, but he had no choice. 

They spent the evening together going to gaming cafes, getting dinner, and eventually going to the park across from Sanha’s house. When Sanha said he wanted to hang out with him forever, Minhyuk wanted to agree. Deep down he did, but he couldn’t. 

“Yeah that would be nice, but I don’t want to hang around a stinky Sanha.” Minhyuk smiled at him. 

While Sanha was pouting, Minhyuk pulled out his phone and took a selfie with him pouting in the corner. Sanha took his revenge and was satisfied. 

Eventually, their time together ended, and when Sanha left, Minhyuk’s heart ached so badly that he started to cry. He enjoyed being with Sanha so much; he was so happy that they met that day. He wasn’t proud of the task he did before hand, but because he did that, he met Sanha. 

After a couple minutes, Minhyuk wiped his tears away and went home before he was past his curfew. 

The next day felt normal except he didn’t see Sanha a lot. He didn’t see him at all. It was a good and bad thing. When he got called down to the teachers’ office, he didn’t even see Sanha. He was confused though, he didn’t even tell him that he couldn’t hang out with him anymore. At least he didn’t have to make up a lame excuse. 

It felt weird going home without Sanha or texting him at all. He was used to Sanha always being around him. They were practically attached at the hip. 

I’m doing this to protect him.. Yeah, that’s it..

The next day felt very quiet to Minhyuk. The people around him seemed to be acting normal, but it didn’t seem like it to him. Before school started, Junghoon and company approached him with grins plastered on their faces while he was at his desk. 

“You don’t have to worry about that kid following you around anymore; we took care of him.” 

Minhyuk stood up. “What did you do?” 

“You’ll find out sooner or later.” 

Minhyuk wanted to run out of the classroom, but the bell rang and the teacher told him to sit down. He did reluctantly. He was worried about Sanha, but he couldn’t disrupt his class. 

During break, Minhyuk ran to Sanha’s classroom as fast as he could. He asked if he could talk to him but Sanha put his head down, telling him no. Minhyuk was confused, all he wanted to do was to ask him what happened. Maybe he was upset about Minhyuk ignoring him. Instead of saying anything, he left to go back to his own classroom. 

On Friday, Minhyuk finally found out what was going on, he was furious not only at Junghoon but at himself. He knew something was wrong with Sanha but he gave him space. He heard second year girls talking about him but he brushed it off. 

When Minhyuk got to Sanha’s class, Sanha yelled at him while crying. 

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay-“

“I know your friends are behind this and I want it to stop! I know I said I wanted to be your friend, but if this happens when I become friends with you, I don’t want it.” He shouted, tears still falling. 

Minhyuk looked down. “I didn’t know this was going to happen..”

“Yeah, you did; Junghoon warned you. And don’t act like I don’t know what you’ve done. I know why you’re in the teachers’ office whenever I go there.” 

Sanha went back to his usual position of burying his head in his arms. Minhyuk didn’t know what to say, so he went back to his classroom. What Sanha said was right, and he knew that. He didn’t want to end their relationship like that, but there wasn’t anything he could really do. Except for one thing, and he was now prepared to risk it all. 

At the end of the day, Minhyuk was back in Sanha’s classroom. 

“Sanha, I need to tell you something, and I need you to hear me out.” 

Sanha’s head was still in his arms; Minhyuk figured he was listening. 

“Sanha, the reason why I can’t get those guys to leave me alone is because Junghoon’s brother used to bully mine. The only way for it to stop was for me to do these errands for Junghoon. He then wanted me to do more than just errands. If I wanted to stop or tell someone, the bullying would start again. I had no idea you were going to get targeted. If I stopped being friends with you then it would stop. But I can’t stand that thought. Sanha, I care so much about you, as much as my brother, but I can’t just leave you. I’ve told Junghoon to stop but I doubt he’s going to.” 

“That’s.. that’s so selfish. You said you care about me as much as your brother and you stopped it for him yet you won’t for me?” Sanha lifted his head, clearly upset.

“Because it’s like him asking me to disown my brother.” 

“That’s different! A friend and a brother are two different things.” 

Minhyuk sighed. “Want me to do something about this?”

Sanha didn’t say anything as Minhyuk yanked him up and took him to the teachers’ office where he confessed to everything. 

Minhyuk planned on not telling anyone about what was going on but he was at his boiling point. This has been going on for too long. 

The teacher planned a meeting with everyone who was involved, and there was a lot of angry parents. 

"Minhyuk, I thought I told you I could deal with this!" his mother scolded.

“And I thought I could too. I wanted to protect Minyoung; it’s my role as his big brother. I guess the only type of defending I can do is by fist.”

Minhyuk’s mother exploded at Junghoon and his brother’s mother, and the kids were sent out in the hall. 

Junghoon grabbed Minhyuk by the collar. “I told you what would happen if you opened your mouth.” 

Sanha ran to his side to get Junghoon to drop him. He was defending Sanha even though this was all of Minhyuk’s fault; he didn’t understand but he was happy. 

The crowd around them annoyed Junghoon and he left, leaving Sanha and the two brothers. 

Minhyuk comforted the two crying boys as best as he could. He was happy that he was finally free from Junghoon. He could finally do things comfortable without being worried all of the time. 

He hugged the two tightly as he too started to cry out of happiness.


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the ending is kinda copying and pasting BUT I made it different and ended it a little bit different than Blossoming Day so suck it. (sorry if that made zero sense)

With Junghoon off of his back, Minhyuk had a lot more free time and his grades shot back up to straight A’s instead of straight B’s. A problem he ran into was with Sanha. You see, his grades weren’t the best and he asked Minhyuk for help. Now, why was Sanha asleep next to Minhyuk in his room when they were studying together?

“I swear, Yoon Sanha..” Minhyuk mumbled under his breath. 

He looked at Sanha, and he rested his head on his arm. With the pencil in his right hand, he poked Sanha’s cheek with the eraser. Sanha’s response was a groan in his sleep and Minhyuk chuckled softly. “Cute..” 

“Wait..” Minhyuk was used to calling him cute but it was in a playful way.. This didn’t feel like it normally did. It felt different, but in a good way. It made his heart rush like it does when Minhyuk has a taekwondo competition, nervous and excited. 

He heard Sanha start to wake up so he shut his eyes quickly and pretended to sleep. 

“Oh shoot! I fell asleep!” He heard him exclaim. 

He wanted to smile but he continued to pretend to be asleep. He was calm until he felt something brush against his lips. 

What?

Sanha squealed and Minhyuk pretended that woke him up. When he opened his eyes, Sanha was pretending to sleep. 

Minhyuk patted his back. “Hey, it’s late; I’m going to head out.” 

Sanha got up and walked him to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Minhyuk smiled before walking away from the door. Since he wasn’t facing Sanha, he felt his face turn red as he thought of what just happened. 

Did.. did he.. Kiss me..?

Minhyuk was confused. Why did he do that?

When he got home, he paced the floor of his room thinking. 

“Minhyuk, go to bed; it’s late. Your brother and I are trying to sleep.” His mother opened his door to see him still pacing. 

“Okay, sorry.”

“It’s okay, just get some sleep; good night.” 

When morning came around, Minhyuk’s mother handed him a lunch box. 

“What’s this?” 

“It’s for your father. He’s currently in town. Go meet him at the store nearby. You shouldn’t be late to school.” 

Minhyuk had no choice but to agree. He quickly got ready and left. He forgot to let Sanha know but was reminded when he texted him wondering where he was. He explained why he wasn’t at the bus stop, and he continued on his way. 

His father was happy to see him, but Minhyuk had to tell him that he was in a hurry since he didn’t want to be late. Sighing loudly and dramatically, his father let him go with a pat on his head. 

The moment Minhyuk sat at his desk, the bell rang. He wanted to rest his head on his desk due to the few hours of sleep (he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at Sanha’s), but he knew that he couldn’t. 

It was ten minutes into his third class and Minhyuk jolted awake when his head slammed into his desk. 

“You okay there, Minhyuk?” the teacher asked. 

He nodded a little bit too enthusiastically, and the teacher rose an eyebrow. 

“I’ll see you after class.” 

A couple students giggled. Minhyuk frowned at them and the teacher. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t sleep. He will just tell the teacher that. Yeah, that seems reasonable. 

Class ended and Minhyuk had to go to the teachers’ office but he didn’t want to not let Sanha know what was going on. He just couldn’t go to the roof when the teacher is waiting by the door for him. Minhyuk quickly wrote a note and asked a classmate who normally went up to the roof during break to give it to him. The student agreed and Minhyuk left to go with the teacher. 

They walked in silence and Minhyuk could feel stares from the people around them. They probably thought Minhyuk was up to no good again. If Sanha saw the two of them he’d probably stop them or interrogate Minhyuk later. 

“Listen, Teacher, I’m sorry for falling asleep in class. It’s just that I couldn’t sleep last night. I’ll try not to again, I promise.” Minhyuk apologized once they got into the office. 

“Oh, I didn’t call you down about that, don’t worry.” The teacher smiled a little bit. 

“Then why did you want me down?” 

“Well, we don’t want students going up to the roof anymore. There are more troublemakers arising in the first years and we don’t want anyone getting any ideas if you know what I mean.” the teacher explained. 

Minhyuk nodded. “Okay.” 

After that, the teacher let him go. He told Sanha in his note to meet him up there when school got out and he can’t go up there anymore so he thought it was best to leave a note for him. He could feel Sanha’s irritation just from writing the note. 

After school when he was walking home, his mind wandered back to what happened with Sanha. Minhyuk then wanted to tell Sanha that he wasn’t bothered at all. 

When he made it to their meeting place (aka the park they constantly go to), he patiently waiting for Sanha.. Well almost patiently. Minhyuk grew anxious as the minutes past. 

I don’t think I can last any longer..

After a minute or two, he heard footsteps behind him and saw Sanha holding snacks. 

“Minhyuk, I’m sorry if I did something wrong. Here.” Sanha held the items out. 

Minhyuk didn’t know what to say, so he took the food in silence. When he stayed quiet, he saw Sanha start to cry. He didn’t know why he was crying, but he felt bad, and he wanted to give Sanha a hug. 

“Sanha, I need to tell you something-”

“I’m sorry for kissing you and I take it back. I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I like hanging out with you.” Sanha blurted, eyes squeezed shut. “But if you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I guess it’s okay. I realize that I am kind of clingy..” 

No, I don’t think that at all. 

“Yeah, about that.. Hmm.. how can I word this? I’m not bothered by the kiss. Actually.. I’ve..” Minhyuk paused when he saw Sanha was a surprised yet blank face with tears rolling down his cheeks. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought I scared you off..” Sanha looked down. 

“No, I think you’re incapable of scaring me off.” Minhyuk laughed and grasped Sanha’s hands. 

“So you still want to be friends with me..?” 

Oh my god, he’s so cute I want to kiss him. 

Listening to his heart, that’s what he did. Minhyuk reached up and gave Sanha a quick, soft kiss. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I want to be friends with you?”

“Well,” Sanha blushed and whipped his tear-stained face with his sleeves. “I don’t think you can kiss me and then call me your friend.” 

“Well,” Minhyuk thought for a quick moment. “We can be a different kind of friends.. If you’re cool with it.”

“Yeah.. heck yeah.” Sanha nodded quickly. 

“Lemme just tell you that you did startle me. I was so shocked and confused that I decided to get up and leave.” Minhyuk laughed. “ But, I’m sorry that I scared you and made you cry.” 

Sanha gave him a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll forgive you if you go to the arcade with me.” 

“Okay, I’m cool with that.” Minhyuk nodded and took hold of Sanha’s hand. 

As they walked, they swung their hands back and forth. Sanha giggled from the action. 

“Cute..” Minhyuk mumbled. 

“What was that?” Sanha caught him. 

“I was calling you cute.” 

Sanha’s face grew red. He covered his face and let out a shriek.

Minhyuk laughed at his response. 

Life was looking way up and it’s like his life got a new start. It went down hill in the winter and started anew in the spring along with something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was the ending to Blossoming Day better? Yeah, I think so.
> 
> Also since I'm done with this series, oneshots are coming!!!!


End file.
